1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hypoallergenic bandage, particularly a hypoallergenic bandage adapted for use on the skin of a human or animal allergic or sensitive to latex.
2. Description of Related Art
About 1–2% of the general population is sensitive to latex. About 15–20% of health care workers are latex sensitive. If latex is exposed to the skin of a latex sensitive person, the result can be a poison-ivy like rash on the skin to respiratory distress. In extreme cases, a severe latex reaction may result in life-threatening anaphylactic shock. Small children, older people that may require frequent bandages, surgery patients, and patients receiving IVs may be particularly susceptible to latex allergies.
Conventional pre-packaged, ready-to-use bandages are commonly made from latex. For the reasons discussed above, a latex sensitive person cannot safely or comfortably use these bandages. If it is determined that a person is latex sensitive, the customary alternative treatment is to create and apply a custom wound dressing. This process exposes the dressing to germs and contaminants, requires several time-consuming steps and wastes both dressing material and the material used to attach the dressing to the skin. First, a piece of wound dressing material, such as gauze, must be cut into an appropriate sized piece with scissors or a cutting implement. Then, the shaped material is placed on the wound. Often, latex sensitive patients are asked to merely hold the dressing on the wound. If available, strips of hypoallergenic tape are used to attach the dressing to the skin. The hypoallergenic tape is provided in a roll which must be dispensed and cut to fit the wound dressing, again with scissors or a cutting implement. When cutting the gauze to size and the tape from the roll, the gauze and tape are exposed to germs and contaminants on the hands of the person dispensing the tape and on the scissors. Sometimes, due to the extra time involved in creating a custom dressing, the patient simply is not properly bandaged.
A variety of devices have been proposed for dressing wounds; however, none are known to address the particular concerns of latex sensitive patients.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,971, issued Dec. 24, 1996 to Newman discloses an invisible bandage assembly with a micro-pore type paper backing to which make-up is applied that matches the skin tone of the person to whom the assembly is applied. U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,522, issued Sep. 26, 2000 to Schroeder discloses a packaging for adhesive-sided articles to allow one-handed application with a backing sheet that may be made of paper. Newman and Schroeder do not teach or suggest a hypoallergenic bandage, latex sensitivity, or providing the bandage in a prepackaged, ready-to-use form.
Other patents showing devices for use on the skin include U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,273, issued Jun. 13, 1989 to Cartmell (medical electrode with circular shape); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,458, issued Aug. 21, 2001 to Dirksing et al. (release strip with adhesive coated strips that may be made of paper).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.